


What Goes Bump in the Night

by Gnb_rules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean get their act together, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, minor reference to mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnb_rules/pseuds/Gnb_rules
Summary: Sam is awoken by strange sounds and goes to investigate. He probably should have stayed in bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	What Goes Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to posting on AO3 and trying to get used to publishing on here. Hopefully I can catch any formatting errors before they go live, but let me know if I miss anything of that nature. Reviews and feedback always appreciated!

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, suddenly tense and on edge, but it wasn’t immediately clear why. He listened carefully to his surroundings, his heart pounding and his hand already reaching for the knife on his bedside table. Then he heard it – a rhythmic thumping sound, like someone hitting a wall a few times over, a groan like someone in pain.

Dean.

Sam sprung out of bed and moved quickly but quietly down the hallway, knife at the ready. He reached Dean’s bedroom door and began to turn the handle, but suddenly it was turning for him. He raised the weapon, preparing to strike, but when it opened slightly, he saw that it was only Cas.

And he appeared to be wearing only boxers.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing here? And…where are your clothes?”

Cas looked sheepishly back at the room behind him, simultaneously closing the door even more, so only a sliver of himself remained visible.

“You should go back to bed, Sam.”

“What? I heard groaning! I thought someone was being attacked. Dean –"

Cas ran a hand agitatedly over his face. “Yes, Dean’s a bit more vocal than I might have assumed…I’m sorry we woke you.”

“We? What are you--? What the hell?” Sam was trying to process this, but he was still coming down from the weird combination of deep sleep and high adrenaline.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but Dean was being stubborn, trying to figure out how best to say it…”

“To say that...you’re…you two are…”

“Sleeping together, yes. Well, not sleeping, obviously. Intercourse.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “But…Dean’s not... And neither are _you_ , I thought!”

Cas looked at him as though he were a pitiable child. “Sam, I’m an ancient divine being of light. Your current social constructs of sexuality have never been particularly important to me. As for Dean…he’s still figuring things out, but we have been having sex for a couple weeks now, and he seems to really enjoy –”

“Okay! Stop. I don’t want to know, Cas. But why didn’t Dean just open the door? He could have just pretended he had a girl over, if he didn’t want me to know yet.”

Cas wouldn’t meet his eyes. “He’s currently handcuffed to the bedframe. Consensual though, I assure you,” the angel promised, like that made it less weird.

Sam grimaced. “Cas, you know that thing where you smite people and burn out their eyeballs? I’m gonna need you to do that ASAP.”

Cas squinted at him. “You’re being facetious.”

“Ugh. Yes, Cas, I’m kidding. But alright, fine, whatever. Tell Dean we’ll talk about it in the morning. Or, on second thought, maybe none of us talk about this ever again. And just, keep the noise down?”

“Yes, of course,” said Cas penitently. “Goodnight, Sam.”

As Cas closed the door, Sam distinctly heard Dean’s voice say, “Took you long enough, my hands are going numb over here!”

Sam shook his head, the shock starting to wear off as he made his way back to his room. He always knew that Dean loved Cas dearly, but Dean had always seemed adamant that it was a brotherly love, like family. But then again, sometimes Sam would see Dean looking at Cas with such intensity and tenderness that had Sam not felt very certain of his brother’s sexuality at the time…

Perhaps Cas’s recent return from the dead had made things a little more clear and immediate to the two of them.

_Well, good for them,_ thought Sam as he laid back down in bed. It was kind of weird to think about and probably would be for some time, but happiness and connection were nearly impossible to find as hunters, and if Dean and Cas had found that together – that was nothing short of amazing.

_Of course,_ Sam realized, _they were going to have to make sure that Cas really understood the meaning of TMI._ Sam was prepared to be supportive as hell, but he really, really didn’t need any more intimate details.

And he might seriously consider sound proofing his bedroom after this.


End file.
